Such a condensate filter, which is attached to the bottom of a regulating valve, is known from the brochure “Wartungsgeräite MS-Reihe [Maintenance Devices MS Series]” from FESTO AG & Co, publication 408, page 83, under the name filter regulating valve LFR. In such a condensate filter, the air flowing in through the air inlet is set into rapid rotation with the aid of the twist device, so that liquid contained in the air precipitates on the inner wall of the condensate container and flows downward into the condensate collection chamber because of gravity, where it may flow out by opening the condensate outlet. The problem arises in this case that because of the rotating air column, the condensate is also set into rotation and is prevented from flowing out through the condensate outlet due to centrifugal force. In order to prevent this, a disk-shaped partition plate is attached below the filter system in the known arrangement, which forms a small annular gap to the inner wall of the condensate container. However, it has been shown that a condensate film frequently forms at this annular gap, which prevents the condensate from draining to the condensate collection chamber or at least makes it very difficult. Nonetheless, it has been shown that the air column and therefore the condensate in the condensate collection chamber are also disadvantageously set into rotation via this annular gap. A smoothing disk below the partition plate is to prevent this, but a quite cumbersome system, which is difficult to assemble, is thus achieved overall.
A system known from DE 7622478 U having a condensate filter also has a partition disk which forms a narrow annular gap toward the inner wall of the condensate container. The disadvantages already described arise in this case. In order to prevent the rotation in the condensate collection chamber, a quite complex rib system is additionally positioned therein, which is costly to manufacture and cumbersome to assemble.